1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method for tensioning the side portions of shirt. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for applying tension against the side portions of the shirt to make a neat press finishing state and a body tensioning device used for this method in a shirt press finishing machine for press finishing the shirt of a laundry item with a pair of front and rear press irons while the shirt is being put on the dummy.
2. Description of Related Art
As this type of prior art device, there is provided a device disclosed in the gazette of U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,996, for example. This prior art device is formed to have the side pressing members arranged vertically at both sides of the dummy and a driving device for protruding the side pressing members.
It is further well known in the art that the size of shirts such as white shirts or the like is normally classified into large, middle and small sizes, respectively. Accordingly, it is desired in this type of device that the device is constituted in such a way that the shirt can be finished easily, positively and neatly in its tensioned state even if the sizes of the shirts are different from each other.
In view of the foregoing, this type of prior art device has been provided with three types of switches set in such a way that an extension distance of the side pressing members is made different for every size, a worker has judged the size of the shirts, depressed the switch in compliance with the size to finish the side portions in tension.
Accordingly, this type of prior art device has been operated in compliance with a sensitive feeling of the operator, so that the operator has happened to mistake the size of the shirts and it has been frequently found that a manual correction of the shirt with an iron after mechanical finishing has been carried out.
In addition, since it was necessary for the operator to judge the size of the shirts in order to depress the switch corresponding to each of the sizes, it could not be avoided that a working efficiency was decreased.